


Eggs, Feathers, and Honeycombs

by nintendonut1



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Drowning, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Sibling Bonding, Suspense, Swimming, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendonut1/pseuds/nintendonut1
Summary: Every great adventure requires the bear essentials. Like the title suggests, this group of short stories are just as vital as the supplies our brave heroes carry.Rewritten oneshots previously posted back in 2008.





	1. Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! With my Banjo-Kazooie kick back in full swing thanks to Smash, I took a look at some of my way older fan fiction I used to post back on fanfiction.net. I still really enjoyed these oneshots, so I took my free time to update and rewrite 'em! And hey, who knows! Maybe at some point I'll be inspired to write more?
> 
> Either way, these first three entries are the rewritten ones. The original versions can be found [here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4657135/1/Eggs-Feathers-and-Honeycombs)
> 
> Quick thanks to my buddy Travis for beta-reading the rewrites for me!
> 
> Please enjoy! I hope you enjoy these as much as I still do.

" _I hope you're not afraid of heights, Banjo…"_

The bear paled a little under his fur. Not the most encouraging words the shortsighted mole could've given him. Standing atop the unsteady crow's nest of the marooned Salty Hippo was hard enough.

"I'm not!" Kazooie trilled. Banjo could feel her bouncing up and down in his backpack with excitement. "Tell me how to fly, worm-muncher! And it better be easy!"

"Easy enough even for  _you_ , chicken-legs!"

Banjo's thoughts drifted elsewhere as Bottles kept talking. He was sure the mole had Kazooie's full attention, for once, and she'd give him the details later.

His gaze traveled the expanse of Treasure Trove Cove, from its sandy beaches up and around the massive arc that loomed over their heads and bathed them in its humongous shadow. Earlier, Kazooie had enthusiastically hoped aloud that they’d get a chance to fly circles around that arc, if they could finally learn how to fly ("plus, we wouldn't have to deal with that stupid shark anymore, right?"). Banjo, however, was not too keen in being a part of that.

_ Guess I've got no choice, though… _

"Here's some red feathers to help you into the air, Banjo." Bottles' nasally voice and the dumping of the said feathers into his arms woke him from his trance. A few of them curled about in the air, landing on and sticking to his fur, and a more mischievous one landed on his black leathery nose, threatening to spark a sneeze.

"Alright!!" Luckily, Kazooie snatched it and the rest of them up in a feverish grab, jamming them into the depths of the backpack. " _LetsgoletsgoBanjocmonletsgoflyrightnow--!_ "

"Slow down, Kazooie, geez!" Banjo complained, grinning sheepishly at Bottles. "What do we do again? Sorry, I kinda spaced out."

Bottles smirked and nodded. "I figured." He waved his paw over towards a circular metallic imprint on the rotting wooden floor nearby; a blue pad sporting a splay of more red feathers, a common motif, Banjo began to notice. "Just step onto there and jump. Really easy. Go on, give it a try!"

"Yeah, go, do it, _NOW!!_ "

" _Kazooie!!!_ "

Banjo winced, and bit his lip. That shout was a little more high-pitched than he would’ve liked. How embarrassing. Still, it got Kazooie to calm down either way, so he let it go and took a step forward. He then stopped, and proceeded to stare at the Flight Pad, much like how a cow stares at an oncoming train.

"…Banjo, just _do it._ "

"I _will!_ Don't _push_ me, Kazooie!"

"What are you, scared?"

" _Yes_. That is _exactly_ what I am."

"You big baby."

Ignoring Kazooie at this point, Banjo inched onto the pad as if tiptoeing into cold water. One foot tapped the surface, then came down more firmly after the initial chill. Okay. So far so good. Then came the other foot. Banjo paused to note the feel of the cool metal, somewhat foreign to his dirt-trained pawpads.

Banjo stood erect on the pad, as if waiting for something to happen. He knew the next step, but was admittedly delaying it as long as possible.

He felt Kazooie tap a wing impatiently on his shoulder.

"…and then we jump. Remember?"

"I-I-I got it, I got it…!" Banjo bent slightly at the knees, taking his time.

"C’mon, I'm gettin' old, here."

"Just hang on aaa _aaAAA_ ** _WHOOOOOAAAA--!!!_** "

" _AW, YEAH, BABYYYYY--!!_ "

It took _so_ much less force than Banjo was expecting, and hoping, for them to take off. Maybe the magic within the pad had given them the extra boost? Maybe the feathers Bottles gave them were enhanced? Or cursed?? Oh well, who cares, they were in the air, no going back now!

Kazooie, naturally, trilled in triumph. Very loudly. She probably couldn’t help it. As a bird, this was literally her element, what she lived for.

" _BREEEEYEAH!! Ohhh yeah!! This is awesome!!_ "

Banjo?

"-- ** _AAAAGGGHHHHOOOUUWHHAAA--!!_** "

Not so much.

His eyes had clamped shut the second they left the ground, and he didn't dare open them now. Even so, he could _tell_ they were going _fast_ ; at the peak of their launch, Kazooie, in her wild abandon, leaned forward and physically forced him into a curved, almost diving position, allowing her to sweep them into a swift glide. The wind battered his face and tore across his fur, clothes, and especially his poor little ears. Kazooie's joyful shrieking right behind his head was not helping that one bit.

There was an old adage about bears learning how to fly, and how abundantly absurd the sheer idea of it was, he was _sure_ of it, but heck if Banjo could recall it at the moment. Suspended helplessly in the air, terrified senseless, and not knowing what else to do, he screamed and hollered and almost started crying.

"Hey, shaddap!" Kazooie screeched over the roaring wind, and a solid peck on the head got him to at least stop wailing. "Ain't this great!?"

" _NOOOOPE, NOPE NOT AT ALL,_ " Banjo caterwauled.

"Hey, why don't you try actually opening your eyes!?" she oh-so-helpfully suggested. "The view's fantastic!"

" _ARE YOU ACTUALLY CRAZY, KAZOOIE._ "

"Sure am! Do it, Banjo, it'll help! _Trust_ me!"

Oh. Well… okay, _maybe_ if it’ll help. More like, _maybe_ if it’ll help this all be over faster. To be honest, Banjo wanted nothing more than to collapse on the sweet ground and never leave it ever again for the rest of his life. But if Kazooie had her way (which she usually did), he was going to have to expect more flights in the near future, especially if the adventure called for it.

Besides… he _had_ to trust his best friend, right?

Hoping he wouldn't regret it, Banjo fluttered his eyes open.

…and he didn't regret it.

"W…wo…wow…!"

The view _was_ fantastic. They were a ways off the shore by now, so high they could see the whole of Treasure Trove Cove in its entirety in one glance, as if looking at the picture that had unlocked this world in the first place. So small the arc looked, suspended by smooth beaches. So tiny, the palm trees and stone spires, the treasure chests and giant clams. The grungy Salty Hippo that they were standing on moments ago looked like a cute little toy boat from out here.

They glided above the pristine sea water, their shadow from the gleaming sun drifting over the waves. Somewhere under the surface, Snacker was watching them and grumbling in frustration at his lost chance at a good meal.

The terrifying thought had only briefly crossed Banjo's mind, along with all the rest of his fears. The thrumming torrents, the dizzying heights, and every other discomfort, all forgotten in the moment, in the spectacle before him. Never, in his insignificant existence in an insignificant forest, had he ever seen such… brilliance. It was so awe-inspiring he could’ve been moved to tears, had they, like much of his breath, not been stolen away by the wind.

"…Yo! Banjo!"

"Uh, wha??" He almost forgot Kazooie was right there on top of him.

"Got a little spacey again, didya??" Her smirk was wild and free.

"Y…yeah! Sorry! W-what's up??"

"Bottle Boy said you gotta steer with me to make this work," she explained. "So come on, let's practice!"

"O…o-okay!!"

Though his limbs were still shaking, and hovering with the greatest uncertainty, Banjo did his best to copy his partner's positioning, straightening his stubby legs back and stretching out his arms.

"Okay… now, turn this way! Slowly…!"

Fleetingly, Banjo shut his eyes, prayed, and tilted to his right. His heart jumped and he instantly felt the shift in weight, the wind changing, and Kazooie's wings brushing over his own furry arms. That point of contact gave him a brief moment of serenity, which in retrospect probably kept him from trying to compensate the loss of balance and make them spiral out of control. The maneuver came more naturally to him than he could’ve dreamed.

And when they did straighten out, their flight path had turned to point back to the island. A successful aerial turn!

Kazooie whooped in victory. And this time, Banjo joined her.

As she hoped they would, they circled around the mighty arc, once in one direction, and again the other way, practicing their maneuvers until they became second nature. As different as they were, the duo worked in perfect sync, communicating to each other when to turn and riding the breezes in smooth glides. The wailing wind wasn't bothering Banjo in the slightest anymore. Heck, flying probably wouldn't feel the same without it.

In that moment, he realized that if this were any other day, he'd probably still be in bed right now, only dreaming of a feat this spectacular. It was mind-boggling, realizing how much he'd been missing out on while he overslept.

" _Banjo!_ "

"Ack!" The bear moaned at another peck to his noggin. "S-sorry!"

"Focus, man! We gotta land somehow!"

"Ahhh…right!"

Banjo looked down, without even a second thought, and surveyed the ground for an appropriate landing spot. He quickly spotted Bottles, waving them down atop the Salty Hippo.

"There!" Banjo decided. "Let's land near Bottles!"

"Alright! Now, loosen up and swing your legs forward…!"

"Okay…  _WHOAP!_ "

With the dash of uncertainty that failed to completely go away, Banjo did as he was told. Kazooie started rapidly flapping her wings behind them, slowing their descent considerably as he waited for contact. Finally, his padded feet firmly planted themselves on the planked wood, and he fell forward to his hands and knees from the momentum. 

“Oof.” Banjo wasn’t sure how Kazooie felt the impact as bad as he did, when he realized that was uttered out of sympathy. “You okay, there?”

“Y…yeah,” he groaned through gritted teeth. Still, not as bad as it could’ve been. “…gotta… slow down sooner next time.”

“Noted!”

"Welcome back down to earth," Bottles cheerfully greeted, snickering at his own joke. "So? How was it?"

Banjo didn't answer right away, and Kazooie didn’t either, watching him and waiting for his verdict. Very slowly, he stood on shaky knees, taking a moment to let his equilibrium settle. When at last he shook sense into himself, he gave the mole a lopsided grin.

"That was… kinda fun, actually," he replied, breathless.

"You're darn right it was!" Kazooie trilled with the utmost joy, then gasped dramatically and pointed over her partner's shoulder. "Look! Oh man, Banjo, _look,_ there's a big chest over there, in the wall! It might hold a Jiggy!"

"…that's high up…" In spite of himself, Banjo weakly chuckled. "Looks like the only way to get there is by flying."

"Uhhhhh yeah, that's my _point!_ "

"Have fun, you two! Remember to watch your feather count!"

"Yeah, yeah…" They watched Bottles bury back into his molehill (in a crow’s nest? Sure, okay, why not.) before stepping back on the Flight Pad.

"You ready, Kazooie?"

"You kidding me, Banjo?"

The bear bent his knees… and…

" ** _LIFTOFF_** _!_ "


	2. Fresh Air

" _Clanker not like dirty water… want fresh air…"_

The grinding, sorrowful moan vibrated in Banjo's ears, muffled and distorted in the thick, murky waters he was swimming through. It was fair to wonder what could’ve made such grieves, underwater at that, but at the moment his burning lungs were more of a priority.

It wasn't like he couldn't swim! Bears had no trouble in the water, normally. The problem was that he never had any reason to train himself to hold his breath longer than a few seconds. They had been underwater for only about a half a minute--thirty precious seconds--and already his chest ached for a breath of fresh air. He kicked his legs, swung his arms in wide arcs, anything to push himself through this underwater tunnel and back up to whatever surface they could reach first.

Thankfully, Kazooie was doing her part, her wings also arcing back to further propel them forward. Banjo was actually surprised at how well she kept her cool; usually birds have a difficult time underwater, from what he understood. Maybe being anchored to his back helped ground and secure her, in all kinds of funny irony.

At last, Banjo glanced up and spotted a hopeful gleam of light from above. He drove the duo’s scramble upwards; Kazooie’s broad breaststrokes could barely match the mad flailing of his limbs. They crashed through the surface with huge gasps of air, and Banjo collapsed partially on a floating platform, coughing, wheezing, and close to up-chucking.

Holding his breath was one thing. But the water in this sewer was just plain _revolting_.

His fur had been matted down with the filthiest of liquids, giving him a stink that would last him well through the witch's lair, if not longer. He retched and hacked up a nasty combination of saliva and whatever contaminated these waters, leaving the most disgusting taste lingering in his mouth. He couldn't even  _begin_  to fathom what went through the filters in this giant garbage plant, nor did he want to, lest no bath would ever make him feel clean ever again.

Once he did his fair share of dry heaving, he sighed and tried catch his breath. The smell of filth and rusted metal didn't help, but he coped as best he could, clutching the floating rock with his claws and letting his legs hover in the still waters. He listened to Kazooie hack behind him, and waited patiently for her to finish.

"…y…you okay, Kazooie…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Peachy. Just _peachy_ ," came a typical response. Banjo smiled softly in some comfort.

"Hey… was it just me…" he spoke between breaths. "…or did you hear a voice down there?"

"…Yeah." Kazooie, awfully stiff, raised a wing to point over his shoulder. "I think it came from _that_ thing."

Banjo followed her gaze, and could only stare at the massive contraption before them, floating in the main chamber of the sewage plant. It appeared to be a large mechanical shark, barely held together with loose bolts and years of rust alone (much like its home), its stained teeth locked in a mirthless grin. Most of it was submerged, its flimsy flippers swaying aimlessly underwater.

The pair was transfixed in a mix of awe, fear, and an odd remorse. Gruntilda took much of her gadgets for granted.

They then jumped when its googly eyes turned their way.

"Oh, geez!" Banjo nearly lost his grip on the rock. "I-is it alive?"

"Looks like," Kazooie answered offhandedly. "Hey! Rust-bucket! You talking to us?"

Banjo had the chance to frown disapprovingly her way, as the machine took its time to reply.

"…I'm… Clanker…" he drawled hopelessly, his jaws creaking from disrepair. "…Grunty's… garbage grinder…"

" _Oof_ ," Kazooie cringed. "I'd hate to do _that_ for a living."

"Someone… has to… do it…"

She paused, properly surprised. "Good point."

Banjo frowned in concern, remembering his lamenting words earlier. He didn't know what conditions like this did to a creature like Clanker, but he honestly couldn't blame him. This place simply wasn't livable, even for a garbage-eating behemoth.

"…We heard you earlier, Clanker," he spoke up. "Is there any way we could help?"

The motorized fish seemed to give this thought, then eventually replied, "…look under Clanker."

Uneasily, Banjo dipped his gaze down and peered through the muck, discovering that Clanker was attached to a chain that led deep, deep down into a chasm below.

"…there is a key… hooked to the chain…"

"…down there?" he asked meekly. "ALL the way down there?"

"…turn the key… and Clanker will raise up for air."

The bear gulped.

"Turn the key, got it!" Kazooie, fearless as ever, slapped her partner's shoulder. "Let's go for it, Banjo!"

"…all the way…down there…" he muttered again, going pale.

"Aw, come on, Banjo!" She turned his gaze back to Clanker. "Look at 'em!"

One glance at the pitiful machine's horrifying, yet doleful face was all it took.

Banjo sighed.

"Alright…you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

In unison, the two took big, deep breaths, and dove under the murky surface once more.

It was so, so hard to see through the mire, but Banjo could barely make out the dull shapes of Clanker's giant chain links though the dirty waves, and they followed it down for some distance. Already, his head started to ache from such depths. The chasm turned out to be a much tighter tunnel than it looked, as his feet painfully kicked the rocky walls more than once, launching sand outwards to further cloud their eyes.

They were halfway down when Banjo's lungs began to burn again, a painful burn he was beginning to recognize and appropriately fear. Already his eyes stung from the filth, and his limbs were sore from all the swimming. But, unable to complain without swallowing the disease surrounding him, he continued to numbly push on, clawing though the water. For the force he lost with each push, Kazooie compensated with fuller strokes. When he glanced over his shoulder at her, fear laced in his puffy eyes, she gave an acknowledging nod in return. That was all he could get for comfort while submerged, and it’d have to do.

Eventually, the tunnel opened up slightly into a small cavern, where the chain was hooked to a massive hunk of metal, securely anchoring Clanker down. An equally large key stretched out from the side of the lock; it was easily twice their size.

Banjo began to internally panic. How in tarnation were they supposed to turn it??

Desperate, he launched himself down and took a solid hold of the key's side. A grimy substance rubbed off upon contact.

Then, he pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Every shove took away a good portion of what little precious air he had left, and his paws burned from the rusted metal.

And even worse; the key refused to budge.

They couldn’t move it. And they’d have no time to swim back up before… before…!

_ No! NO!  _ **_ NO! MOVE! COME ON, PLEASE--! _ **

Banjo's life started flashing before his eyes. Was this it? Was his first adventure over? Would this be his watery grave? No, no, no no no, anywhere but this hopeless pit of sewage!

Suddenly, he felt the familiar, stabbing pain of Kazooie's beak pecking his already pounding head. It seemed like the worst thing to do, and it hurt in more ways than one, but a part of him knew she was just trying to get him under control. Now was not the time to be panicking!

Still, as he recoiled from the blow, Banjo's gut slammed into the key in front of him, and a flood of dirty bubbles escaped from his mouth as the pollution finally drained into his throat. He gagged and struggled feebly, his cries for help lost in the thick churning waves.

At that point, it didn't take much longer for him to give in, as his limbs were just too tired to flail anymore, his chest too sore to hold in his air, and the futility of ever escaping this horrible place washed over him like a weak tide. With a pathetic gurgle, his muscles went limp as blackness began to creep into his vision. He tried one more time to reach for the key, but it just seemed to be growing farther away from him.

Darn… darn… he was so close… so--

" _Gasp! GASP!_ "

Wait. Wait, what? Did he just take a breath?

Weakly, he opened his eyes to meet the bright googly eyes of a most delighted fish.

He let out a muffled wail and tried to swim away, but a harsh flap of wings behind him kept him in place. Kazooie popped into his murky vision with an annoyed glare.

"Hi there!" the fish spoke, overly cheery despite his environment. "My name's Gloop! You should've said something if you were low on air!"

Kazooie turned her glare up to Gloop, revealing a matching glare from Banjo beneath her.

"Oh, right… Air breathers can't talk underwater. My bad!" Gloop beamed. "Anyways, I'll give you air bubbles while you work on that key!"

The pair looked at each other. Then a deflated Banjo nodded to him gratefully while Kazooie rolled her eyes. After a few more bubbles of air allowed them the chance to regain their strength, Gloop followed as they swam back over to the key to try again.

Having a steady air supply helped considerably. Every few shoves, Gloop coughed up a clean air bubble, and the bear and bird each took a solid breath before returning to their task, reenergized. Even so, the key still wouldn't move. Kazooie was getting annoyed, but was strangely not matching Banjo’s growing frustration.

"Oh! Hey. Here's a thought!" Gloop startled them with his bright voice piping up. "Maybe you're pushing the wrong way! Try doing it from the other side!"

A long pause. A series of voiceless screams in aggravation. Of _course_.

They swam through the key's inner hole and latched on the other side. After a few more shoves, there came a heavy clank, and the key tugged them forward. Highly encouraged, Banjo continued to push, with Kazooie rapidly stroking her wings for the extra force, until, at last, the key lurched out of his grasp, groaning as it made a full rotation. Several churning clanks followed as the chain began to rise, Clanker surely raising with it.

Success! _Success!!_

Thankfully, Gloop helped them reach the surface, letting an exhausted Banjo grip his tailfin and drag them upwards. Once more, they breached back into the main chamber, clambering for a breath of air as fresh as a sewer could’ve given them. 

The pair collapsed on the same floating rock, and Banjo fully heaved his body onto the relatively dry surface. Knowing that flopping straight onto his back would be both Kazooie’s, and his own, undoing, he settled on his stomach instead, and took his sweet, sweet time regaining his breath.

"…that …was close…" he wheezed. "…that was too darn close."

"You shouldn't have panicked, you numbskull!" Kazooie exclaimed, fully able to scold him now. "It was _hard_ , y'know, dragging your sorry bulk over to Bubble-Boy!"

"…m'sorry." Banjo rasped, shutting his eyes and taking the lecture without a care. Kazooie's wrath was a walk in the park after a scare like that. But they made it, they were wet and filthy and shaken beyond belief, but they were _alive_.

And let's not forget…

Before them once again, a surfaced Clanker seemed much larger, and much _happier_ , his metal hide gleaming with as much brilliance as rusted metal can gleam. Much of that gleam came from the shark's massive toothy grin.

"…Clanker has fresh air at last… thank you… bear and bird."

Past the stench of garbage water, past the aches and pains and near-death experiences, Banjo and Kazooie both still managed to find it within them to enjoy their victory. The bird saluted, while the bear, still faceplanted, threw up a trembling thumbs-up.

Because a grin of gratitude, no matter how terrifying to behold, was always worth it.


	3. Wish

" _I crept down here to help you defeat the old hag; it's about time she was taught a lesson!"_

And about time it was! Brentilda had never hated her sister, and deep down she probably never would, but enough was enough! As a professional fairy godmother, she could never condone the use of innocent creatures in Gruntilda's selfish machinations. And so, she made that promise to the bear and bird that had bravely ventured into her dark lair, all for the sake of a little girl.

Sometime into the pair’s adventure, just after they determinedly ran off after taking note of the nuggets of dirty secrets she had for them, she was about ready to find a new hiding spot when a familiar sparkle flashed across the starred tip of her wand, catching her attention.

And then, the thought crossed her mind; what  _of_  the little girl?

Brentilda smiled to herself. Well! It _was_ her job to grant wishes.

She waited for her chance, when Banjo and Kazooie would be in another realm outside the lair’s corridors, when Gruntilda would be preoccupied in watching them, antagonizing them, and waiting for their demise.

When she could be alone with the little girl.

Tooty, meanwhile, was waiting all by her lonesome. But for what, well, she wasn’t quite sure. It was difficult to say, much less keep track of time in her tiny little prison.

The little bear cub was kept inside the machine that would 'make her old,' as the witch had cruelly put it. Walls of dented, scrap metal melded together haphazardly enclosed in a small dome above her, and the door was shut nice and tight, its tiny window grimy from the green-smoked air. Only the deep humming of the mechanisms charging up power kept her company, while reminding her of her fate.

Sniffling to herself, Tooty curled inwards and sobbed quietly. She hated this place. All she wanted was to go home.

She missed her home, her Spiral Mountain. She missed their little blue house with the big bed and the warm fireplace and the cute little stove and the goldfish turning about in his bowl… so cozy, so warm…

She missed Kazooie. She missed her squawking wisecracks and fighting spirit, all the tiny adventures they went on, all the hidey holes and secret caves they found together. She missed the way the breegull got out all her wild energy by playing silly games, picking fights with giant vegetables, or pestering Banjo…

"…Banjo…" Tooty cried softly, weeping. She missed him the most.

She missed his warm smile, his deep, comforting voice, his calm, carefree attitude, and his endless amounts of patience and affection. She missed helping him cook and playing the flute to match his banjo. Music was so important to him, and she knew it, watching the way he lit up like a lightning bug whenever his paws played across the strings, so different from his usual laid-back demeanor.

Tooty shivered. She especially missed the way he held her close when she woke up from nightmares or thunderstorms, no matter how tired he was. His fur was always so soft and warm, and his soft whispers of 'everything's gonna be okay' chased all her fears away. It was so cold in her prison… so scary… she caught herself wishing he was here now. She wanted nothing more than one of those warm embraces and comforting words from her caring big brother.

**If only that were even possible…**

Tooty huffed at herself, rubbing her face with an upset sniffle. Ever since she was thrown in here, she would internally argue with herself from time to time.

_Of course it’s possible! I know he really cares about me…Kazooie does too! They gotta be coming. They just gotta be!_

**But Banjo’s no hero and you know it! He didn’t wanna go on an adventure in the first place! He can barely get out of bed!!**

_Who cares! Why_ wouldn't  _he come? He’s my brother…! He’s… he’s…_

Tooty whimpered, burying her face in her knees. At this point, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Maybe wishing for him to be here was a bad idea. He wouldn’t like it anyways. Too cold and dark and awful.

She had to settle for just wishing for someone,  _anyone_ , to come and rescue her before the machine was ready…

As if on cue, her head lifted up as her little ears twitched at a twinkling sound, like drops of rain on a windowpane. She gasped at a soft giggle, then scooted to the back wall of her prison when pretty sparkles began to flicker before her. They gathered together into a pink and green glittering form, and after a tiny flash of light, there stood before her a plump little lady in a pink sparkly dress, her blonde hair in a cute little bun that framed her round, cheerful face. She hovered on tiny little wings, holding a magic wand in her dainty hands.

"Hello, young one," she greeted with a bubbly voice, lighter than air.

Cute little eyes wide with fear, Tooty was absolutely still, except for her slight shivering.

"Oh, don't be afraid…" Even the woman’s frown was sweet. "I'm here to help you!"

"…he…" Tooty's voice quivered in disbelief. "…help me…?"

"Yes! Ahh…” She smiled, but sadly. “Well, within my power's limits, of course."

"…oh." Tooty frowned, disheartened. But… yeah, a rescue seemed too good to be true.

"Oh, don't pout so! It ill suits one of your beauty!" She brought the cub's gaze back up by the chin, smiling sweetly in encouragement. "My name is Brentilda. What’s yours?"

"…T… T-Tooty," she replied shyly. Her next question felt kinda embarrassing, but she asked it anyways, "…are you my… fairy godmother?"

The fairy giggled lightly. "Well! Yes and no. I'm no one's particular fairy godmother…" Her smile itself seemed to glow. "… because I prefer to help ALL those in need."

Well, that was nice of her. Tooty smiled a little more openly, comforted by her presence.

Then, she winked. "…including your rescuers."

Tooty bounced up instantly at that last word. "R-rescuers? Really??"

"That's right!" Brentilda seemed delighted to no end in the cub's change of heart. "At this very moment, there is a quite determined duo journeying throughout Gruntilda's lair, slowly, but surely, making their way closer to the top. A bear and a bird, both very persistent in their goal of saving you from a horrid fate."

Tooty's eyes widened impossibly. It couldn't be! There was only one duo like that she knew!

"Hmm…" Musing to herself, Brentilda looked over the cub's face. "Ah… You have his same lovely blue eyes…"

"…h…his! His--!!” Tooty squeaked, hardly believing what she was hearing.

The fairy godmother smiles once more. "You wouldn’t happen to know him, would you?"

A tiny squeal was all that could leave her, at first.

Then, "…c-can you show me?"

"But of course! _That_ I can do!" She lifted her wand and began to wave it in a circular motion, pink swirls forming into a small cloud. "Let’s see what they're up to right now, shall we?"

Within the glittering cloud, a moving image came into focus, and Tooty's heart took off like a jet plane.

" _Oh my gosh!_ That's  _HIM!_ " She leapt to her feet, pointing at the vision cloud and bouncing around in happy circles. With an almost impossible wish come true after all, Tooty didn't hold back any bit of celebration. "That's my  _big brother!_  He's here! He's  _HERE!_ "

There he was, unmistakably, trudging through one of the dark chambers of the witch's lair. Kazooie was perched in his backpack, looking around idly as if they were strolling through a museum, fearless as usual.

"Your brother, is he?" Brentilda spoke up, looking charmed to no end. "What a good brother! I really admire his determination to rescue you, do you know that?"

Tooty was sobbing, no longer tears of fear or loneliness, but of joy. Of course he was coming. Of _course_ he was! How could she have thought otherwise?

The cub was beginning to calm down from her excitement as she continued to watch them, as long as the vision cloud would allow her to. She only faltered, her head tilted to the side, when she noticed something… different about her brother. He was still the big, cuddly Banjo she knew and loved but…

It was the look in his eyes. Something new was in them. They were clear, focused, and full of a firm confidence she’d never seen in him before. A confidence that kept his head up and his feet moving forward. A wall of fire wouldn't stop him now.

" _Banjo…Banjo??… BANJO!_ "

A peck on the head, however, was most effective.

" _OW!_ " Banjo paused in his stride, rubbing his head and shooting Kazooie a dirty look. " _What was THAT for?_ "

" _Listen next time when I'm talking to you!_ "

The bear immediately went sheepish, as if remembering himself. " _Oh… ha, sorry, got a little too focused, there, I guess…!_ "

" _Banjo… siddown._ "

" _H-huh?_ "

" _You've been moseyin’ around nonstop for hours! It’s starting to freak me out!_ "

Banjo blinked back at her, genuinely confused. " _I dunno what you're talkin’ about._ "

“ _I can’t put this nicely even if I tried—normally, Banjo, you are a lazy bum._ ”

He balked, then snorted, shoving his paws in his pockets. “ _…yeah, well--_ ”

“ _I said normally! Right now you’re on fire! And not literally this time._ ” They shared a snicker. Must’ve been a new inside joke. “ _But your lazy-bum body isn’t used to that, and if you don’t watch it you’re gonna burn out!_ ”

A scoff and a sigh. “ _Aw, c’mon, Kazooie…_ ”

She crossed her wings, incredulous. " _Running the sled into the wall?_ "

" _Boggy pushed me!_ "

" _Dozing off while Bottle-Boy was teaching us the Beak Bomb attack?_ "

"… _uh--_ "

" _Falling asleep in front of Wozza's fire?_ "

" _Okay, alright, I get it!!_ " Finding a place that was safe from Grunty's henchmen, Banjo plopped down irritably, crossing his own arms and pouting like a petulant child. " _Sheesh…!_ "

Tooty watched the whole exchange uneasily. Normally she'd never in a hundred years believe him to pass off taking a break, nor be reluctant to. He was already fidgeting, looking around, alert to his surroundings, and so anxious to move on… it was so unlike him.

"Hmm…" Brentilda seemed to notice this too. "Odd! Looks like something is bothering him."

“Uh-huh,” Tooty agreed idly, keeping her attention on the vision.

Kazooie, meanwhile, was looking him over with some curiosity of her own, but mostly just annoyance. " _What the heck's YOUR_   _problem?_ "

Twitching restlessly, Banjo let out a deep sigh. " _I'm sorry, I just… I can't stop thinkin’ about Tooty…_ "

The cub perked up at the mention of her name. Oh… oh, _Banjo._

" _I just, I can't help it…_ " Banjo's voice cracked a little. " _…the longer we take, the more she'll have to wait…_ "

" _Yeah, well… hey, HEY! SIDDOWN!_ " Kazooie pecked him again, and he yelped and dropped to his knees. " _So she has to wait a little longer, big deal!_   _She's a big girl, she can handle it! What if you fall asleep at the worst possible moment, and we don't end up reaching her at all!?_ "

" _I-I-I know, I know!!_ " Dejectedly, Banjo fell back on his bottom, tugging his knees up to his chest. " _I just… I imagine her all cold and lonely and scared and…and…_ "

"… _and?_ "

"… _this is all my fault…_ "

" _WHAT!?!_ " Unknowingly, Kazooie exclaimed this at the same time as Tooty. " _What're you talking about!?_ "

" _If I had just gotten outta bed a few minutes earlier… If I wasn't such a… a lazy bum…_ " A dry sob escaped his throat. " _… m…maybe I could've… stopped the witch or… oh, I dunno, SOMEthing_   _to help!_ "

Kazooie was genuinely taken aback. " _Banjo--_ "

She winced as he continued loudly, throwing up his paws. “ _But nah! Nope! That’s me!! Just a lazy bum!!!_ ”

“ _Geez…Banjo, you don’t gotta—_ “

" _None of this would've happened… if I had just…been a better brother…_ " He buried his snout into his knees, muffling his whimpers. " _…Tooty must hate me…_ "

All three witnesses to this moment of grief were left utterly appalled.

Tooty began to tear up, her brother's woes tearing at her heartstrings. Even as she watched Kazooie trying to offer anymore awkward words of comfort, Banjo wouldn’t respond, shoulders shaking with sobs.

This felt… wrong. It felt really, really wrong. Not just that he blamed himself for everything, but that this guilt had him twisted up in knots so bad that he couldn’t even find a moment to rest, to take care of himself. It was so completely unlike him it tore her apart.

But…

Tooty thought more about it, how it was a lot like when he played his banjo. How he seemed so different when it came to things that were important to him.

 _She_ was important to him. So… so maybe this wasn’t all that unlike him at all.

"Oh, dear!" Brentilda gasped as the cloud fizzled and their image faded away. "I-I had no idea he felt that way! The poor thing!"

Almost forgetting she was there, Tooty glanced up at her. "…Brenty…?"

"Oh! Yes, young one?"

"You… have to go soon, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, before Gruntilda spots me." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I can't free you from your prison. I know that was your wish. But I figured that knowing someone was on their way would at least bring you some comfort."

"It did, it really did," Tooty lightly sniffled. "Thank you, Brenty. But, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"…can you deliver a message?"

* * *

 

"Come on, Banjo, that's crazy talk!" Kazooie squawked, thoroughly exasperated by her partner's self-pity. "Why would she _hate_ you? She's your _sister_ , for crying out loud!"

"Yeah! And I could've protected her!" Banjo bit back bitterly.

"You also could've gotten your butt kicked! Grunty wanted Tooty only, remember? At least we're gonna go _get_ her! So what's the problem!?"

" _The problem is that I could've been a better brother to her, Kazooie!!_ "

Kazooie gawked. Banjo never raised his voice in anger at her. _Ever_.

When she didn't reply, Banjo turned away from her, burying his face in his paws. There the duo remained for a long, agonizing time. Knowing that she clearly wasn’t going to get through to him, Kazooie grumbled to herself, wishing for something to happen.

The answer to her wish came in a series of sparkles and a flash.

"Hello again, young ones!"

"Eyyyyy, Brenty!" Kazooie trilled, never more glad to see the fairy godmother than right now. "Great timing! Banjo's… kinda in a funk."

"I know, dearie… I know."

Slowly, very slowly, Banjo dragged his heavy gaze up to meet hers. "…hi, Brenty."

"My word… such haunted eyes," Brentilda frowned.

"He thinks it's all his fault," Kazooie briskly noted.

"Kazooie…!" Banjo groaned.

"Come, now, both of you calm yourselves. We heard the whole discussion."

"We?" Kazooie made a face. "You got a mouse in your pocket?"

"I had been helping you this whole time…" Brentilda explained patiently. "So I decided it was only fair to do the same for your sister."

Banjo bounced out of his curled-up posture, face lifting up dramatically. "T-Tooty? Y-y-you saw--?"

Brentilda giggled to herself, remembering that expression of daring hope. The brother and sister were more alike than she realized. "Yes, yes… I told her you were coming to rescue her, hoping to give her some comfort… and I certainly did! Little one was bouncing off the walls with excitement!"

"Aw…Tooty…!" Banjo's paws left his tear-stained face and rested on his chest emotionally as the news sunk in. Oh… oh, _Tooty_.

"Hah, see!?" Kazooie smacked his shoulder with her wing. "Told ya she was doing fine! You big worrywart!"

Banjo winced, weary. "B-but… she's my…"

Brentilda nodded. "Your sister, yes, we know. But let me ask you something, dear." She leaned in, and looked at him levelly. "Will being lost in your guilt bring her back in your arms?"

Taken aback, Banjo looked away, nearly mortified. "N…no…"

"No, it won't," Brentilda agreed. She stepped back, waving her wand and creating another pink glittering cloud. "…but perhaps I should let Tooty continue. She worded it quite nicely."

“Oh, snap.” Kazooie managed to get out, but Banjo held his breath instead, and there in the cloud appeared the face of the very one they were fighting for.

"T-Tooty…!" Banjo whimpered, nearly reaching out for her.

"… _N-now? Okay…_ " She seemed hesitant to begin, as if thinking of the right thing to say. " _Um… h-hi, Banjo…Kazooie…_ "

They both waved back, even while knowing it was a prerecorded message.

" _W-wow…_ " She laughed in pure amazement. " _I-I… I still can't believe you're… you're really coming for me… I…_ " She sniffled, rubbing her face. " _For a while, I… I didn't think you'd… actually…_ "

Banjo cringed. Of course she didn't. He couldn't blame her for that--

" _B-but knowing you are… y-you have no idea… how happy that makes me…_ " She took a moment to compose herself. " _I'm doing fine… lonely, mostly… a little scared, but… other than that, really, I'm okay! I… I'm a big girl, Banjo. I-I can tough it out._ "

"That’s right!!" Kazooie hollered approvingly, practically startling Banjo. "Good for her."

" _Look, Banjo, I… I saw everything. I saw you get upset._ "

A tiny noise of shame escaped him. How could he let her to see him like that?

" _… don't worry about me, okay?_ " Tooty pleaded softly. " _You always said good things come to those who wait, so I'll wait nice and patiently for you! If that means you gotta take breaks so you won't get too tired, then I'll wait as long as I have to. I'd rather wait a little longer than have you not come at all!_ "

"That's what _I_  said!" Kazooie noted heatedly.

"Kazooie, _shh!!_ " Banjo shushed her, all his attention focused on his sister.

" _And… I don't hate you. I never did and I never will._ "

Banjo's chest tightened up as tears began to run down his face again.

" _I never thought this was your fault, ever! I mean, sure, you could've been out here, but then that smelly witch would've hurt you, and… and then I'd never be rescued_."

"See, _she_ knows what I'm talking about!"

"Kazooie, please…" Banjo begged her to be quiet, too emotional to grow angry.

" _Just, don't blame yourself, okay? 'Cause I'm not blaming you. A-and really, if you’re such a bad brother, why would you be going on a dangerous adventure for me?_ "

Banjo lightly sobbed, shutting his eyes tight and nodding.

" _So just keep going… take breaks,_ " she stressed, and he nodded harder. " _…and be careful, okay? I-I'll be right here, waiting for you, I swear…_ "

There was a pause, and then the illusion of a brother and sister making true eye contact.

"… _I love you, big brother._ "

"L-love you too, Tooty," Banjo sniveled as the cloud dispersed, the message complete. Caught up in his emotions, he was left alone for a moment to get out the last of his cries.

"…uhh. You okay?" Kazooie finally asked when his sobs began to subside.

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed his poor face, taking a shuddering breath to calm himself down. "…yeah, I-I'm good… I'm good."

"Good. You look kinda pathetic when you’re all blubbering like that."

That succeeded in getting a choked chuckle out of him, and Kazooie flashed a grin at the small victory. With a final sniffle, Banjo looked up at Brentilda's offering hand.

"There, now…" She smiled as his large paw took her dainty hand, and she helped him back on his feet. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he replied, feebly returning the smile. "…thanks, Brentilda. I…really needed that."

"Of course, my dear!" Brentilda winked. "All part of the job."


End file.
